


Everything

by impravidus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: “Okay, okay, okay, but hear me out. It, it’s, it— c’mon Peter you’re not even listening!”Peter chuckles, arm looped around Harley’s waist as he guides the heavily inebriated teen back to their dorm. "Yes I am."“No. You’re not listening. It’s all a conspiracy. There is no corn in Idaho. There’s no corn at all! It’s all a conspiracy by the big corn corporation! It’s like, it’s like, it’s like the banana clones. They ain’t real! They’re just cloned bananas because the banana plague wiped them out.”“So you’re saying there was a corn plague?”“I’m saying there was never corn to begin with! It’s all a ruse, Peter. You can’t see it because you’re in too deep. You’ve been -hic- brainwashed by The Big Corn.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	Everything

Harley pushes his palms to his temples as he groans. “Did I get hit by a semi last night?”

Peter hands him two Advil and a bottle of Pedialyte. “Nope. Just six too many shots of tequila.”

“Why do you let me drink?” Harley groans.

Peter raises an eyebrow. “Oh. I  _ let _ you drink? I’m pretty sure I got no say in that particular decision.”

Harley swallows the pills and follows it with a swig of the drink. “You could’ve made me stop!”

Peter places his hands on his hips. “Harley. When you’re two shots in, there is  _ nothing _ I can do to stop you.”

“Did I do anything embarrassing?”

_ “Okay, okay, okay, but hear me out. It, it’s, it— c’mon Peter you’re not even listening!” _

_ Peter chuckles, arm looped around Harley’s waist as he guides the heavily inebriated teen back to their dorm. "Yes I am." _

_ “No. You’re not listening.” He stops and cups Peter’s cheeks with his palms. “It’s all a conspiracy. There  _ is _ no corn in Idaho. There’s no corn at all! It’s all a conspiracy by the big corn corporation! It’s like, it’s like, it’s like the banana clones. They ain’t real! They’re just cloned bananas because the banana plague wiped them out.” _

_ Peter snorts. “So you’re saying there was a corn plague?” _

_ “I’m saying there was never corn to begin with!” Harley exclaims. “It’s all a ruse, Peter. You can’t see it because you’re in too deep. You’ve been -hic- brainwashed by The Big Corn.” _

_ “I’d think the Native Mexicans would beg to disagree.” _

_ “Then let them beg!” Harley exclaims. “Because corn? It’s a lie! A big fat, corny lie!” Harley frowns. “Wait. That’s not what corny means.” _

_ “You’re corny,” Peter says, swiping his card at the entrance of their dorm building. _

_ “I am not!” Harley says with a huff and a pout. _

“You were your usual tin hat self,” Peter says with a smile.

“I bet I came up with something good.”

“Oh, believe me, you did.”

“Hope I wasn’t too much trouble,” Harley says, finishing the water bottle.

Peter hesitates. “You weren’t.”

_ Peter guides Harley into their dorm sitting him down on his bed. He unbuttons Harley’s stiff cherry red button up. Well, he tries to. It’s a struggle when Harley continues to flail around as he rambles. _

_ “—snakes were actually implanted into our society as surveillance to judge humanity.” _

_ “Why not like, flies? There’s way more of them.” _

_ Harley scoffs. “Flies. You’re ridiculous.” _

_ Peter hums, lips turned up in amusement. “Oh,  _ I’m _ the ridiculous one here.” _

_ “Yeah! You are! You and your ricidu-rididicu-ri-di-cu-lous logic and smartness and floofy hair.” _

_ Peter gaps with feigned aghast. “I thought you liked my floofy hair!” _

_ Harley’s eyes go wide. “I  _ love _ your floofy hair!” He stands, towering over Peter by several inches. He runs his fingers through Peter’s hair with gentle fumbling fingers. He twists them into the locks, tugging at them lightly. _

_ Peter can’t help the noise that leaves his throat. _

“Jesus. I should’ve brushed my teeth,” Harley says. “Every time I go out, I never brush my teeth and I wake up with my mouth tastin’ like a rat’s ass.”

“Great imagery. Thanks for that.”

Harley throws his pillow at Peter. “Shut up. You’re not helping.”

“Believe me. You… you didn’t want to brush your teeth last night.”

“Why?” Harley asks. “I had something better to do?”

_ Harley freezes, staring down at Peter with wide eyes. _

_ “Harley,” Peter says meekly. _

_ And then suddenly, Harley is gripping the back of his neck and crashing his lips onto his. _

_ Peter jolts back, hand pressed to his chest to push him away. “Harley—” _

_ Harley has none of this and goes back in for more. Peter, this time, can’t help himself but let his eyes flutter shut. His hands gripping the fabric of his open shirt and he begins to move with him. _

_ His lips are chapped but warm. So warm.  _

_ His fingers are still in his hair and are gripping on tight. _

_ He tastes like that fruity lip gloss he always puts on before parties and the bitter bite of tequila. _

_ It reminds him why Harley is kissing him in the first place. _

_ Peter pulls away again. “Harley. You’re drunk. We shouldn’t.” _

“Fuck. I seriously got shit faced, huh?” 

Peter snorts. “Yeah. You could say that.”

“I feel like…” He trails off. “I vaguely remember…”

Peter stills. “What?”

Harley groans. “Why didn’t you tell me I made out with someone?”

Peter goes completely tense. “What?”

“I can’t  _ believe _ you let me do that. Who was it? Please tell me it wasn’t some frat douche at the party because that would be completely embarrassing.” His brows furrow. “No. It couldn’t have been a frat douche. I think they were a twink.” His brows furrow deeper. “But a really muscular twink? Like, built like a brick shithouse twink? Do those exist? I feel like I should know this.”

“I… you did? That’s… huh.”

“God, you didn’t even see it?” Harley questions. “That’s even worse!” Harley buries his face in his hands. “This is gonna bother me. I know it’s gonna.”

“It can’t be that bad. Maybe it’s better if you don’t remember.”

_ Harley caresses Peter’s cheekbone with his thumb. He smiles down at him with a soft fondness and slightly glassy eyes. “Peter. You’re my everything. You… you just… you get me. Completely and utterly and totally. You… you know me. And you know me for me. You let me  _ be _ me. You just… you make me want to be me.” _

_ Peter gawks at him with disbelief. “Harley. It’s late. You should get to bed.” _

_ “See! You just… you care so damn much. About me, about everyone, about every _ thing _ but never about you.” Harley steps closer. “You deserve the damn world, Peter Parker. You deserve everything and I know I can’t give it to you, but I sure can try.” _

_ “Harley,” Peter whispers. _

_ “Let me give you everything, Peter,” Harley murmurs, lips ghosting Peter’s. “Let me be your everything.” _

“Fuck. I think it was a good kiss too. Think I could find him?” Harley asks.

“Probably not,” Peter says with a jerky shrug. “MIT’s a big place.”

“True,” Harley says with a nod. “You up for some mid-morning breakfast burger?”

“I could go for some burgers."

_ “Harley, really, we—” _

_ And then his lips are back on his, except now they’re tender and gentle. A desperate moan escapes Peter. Harley moans back, pulling Peter closer and kissing him with a greater intensity. He nips at his bottom lip hungrily. _

_ As Peter lets his lips part, Harley pulls them to his bed. Peter falls on top of Harley, his legs slotted between his. Harley flips them around so he’s straddling Peter’s hips. He pulls away, trailing his lips down his jawline and then down his throat. _

_ Peter’s back arches, giving him more access. _

_ “Harley,” Peter says breathlessly. _

_ His lips return to Peter’s, now slightly cooled.  _

_ The weight of Harley on top of him is almost intoxicating. _

_ Intoxicating. Intoxicated. Shit. _

_ Peter turns his face away, chest still heaving as he sucks in air choppily. “We can’t do this.” _

_ Harley pulls away immediately, climbing off of him and creating distance between them. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “You’re not thinking right. When you… tomorrow. You’re gonna regret this. I know you will.” _

_ Harley tilts his head. “How could I regret you?” _

“Fuck. Oh, yeah. That’s the good shit right there.” Harley continues to make lewd noises as he chews loudly.

“Should I give you two some space?” Peter asks, amused.

“You can’t appreciate a good burger because you gotta eat like ten of ‘em.”

Peter holds his hands up in surrender. “You got me there.”

“Did you at least have a good time last night?” Harley asks.

“When do I ever?” 

Harley sighs. “You don’t have to go with me, you know.”

“You know I do, though.”

Harley’s eyes scrutinize Peter’s face. He sighs again. “You shouldn’t have to.”

“Someone’s gotta get you home, right?”

Harley smiles softly. “Thank you for that. For havin’ my back. I dunno what I’d do without you.”

Peter’s cheeks flush with warmth. “No problem, man.”

_ “We’ll talk about this in the morning, okay? If you still want me in the morning, then we’ll see what happens.” _

_ “I will,” Harley says, voice so certain. “I could never not want you.” _

_ Peter’s breath hitches. “Get some rest, Harley. You need it.” _

_ And he does. He flops back into his bed and in a few minutes he’s out. _

_ Peter watches him, heart pounding in his chest while his fingers brush his lips. _

_ He’s not ready for the morning. _

They’re in their dorm again, Peter curled up on his side scrolling through Tumblr and Harley sitting on his laptop, working on an essay on health reform when Harley sucks in a sudden breath, his heart going wild.

If Peter didn’t have enhanced hearing, he wouldn’t have noticed it.

He doesn’t say anything.

“Peter?” Harley asks, his voice uncharacteristically small.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“It’s morning,” Harley says quietly.

Peter freezes. “Yeah. It is.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Peter sits up. “You’re sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have… that wasn’t okay. I know I was drunk, but still it… that wasn’t cool. I’m sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have taken advantage,” Peter responds quickly. “Especially when you were drunk.”

“It’s not taking advantage when I wanted it.”

They both go silent.

Peter’s eyes are wide. “You…?”

“I never wanted it to be like this,” Harley says with a bitter laugh. “God, I never wanted it to be like that. You deserve better.”

“Harley—”

“Peter, I wasn’t lying. You’re… you’re my everything. I can’t tell you how much you’ve changed my life for the better. You,” he licks his lips, trying to find the right words. “You’re like this light that illuminates every part of my life. And when it’s dim, I want to do everything I can to make it bright again. I want to be that for you. Someone who is there to support you when your light's dim and to cheer you on when it’s at its brightest. I want to see you do great things and grow and change the world. I want to be with you, every and any way I can.”

Peter, speechless, does the only thing he can. He pulls Harley down by the collar of his flannel and connects his lips to his.

Harley melts in the touch, kissing slowly and tentatively.

When Peter pulls away, he leans his forehead against Harley’s. “You’re my everything too.”

Harley smiles and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to join a Parkner Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/vztSVpg)


End file.
